Heart to Heart
by Flare Dragoness Reshiram
Summary: Rivals in love always have to keep their relationship under wraps. Rock/Bass fluff. Bass is still an arrogant little b-stard, despite having Rock as a lover.


**First foray into the MegaMan fandom~ Kinda nervous, but hopefully I can contribute some good fanfictions to the fandom. ^^ I always appreciate reviews and critiques. Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

Nighttime fell upon the city of Monsteropolis, and moonlight spilled into the bedroom, covering everything in a soft silvery veil. A single hump in the bed sheets shifted slightly as a pair of emerald eyes opened up and took in his surroundings. The blue robot quietly slid out of his comfy bed and snuck out of his bedroom into the hallway of his house. Upon seeing Roll and Dr. Light's bedroom doors cracked, revealing the darkness within their rooms and hearing the old man's loud snoring, Rock smiled sneakily and went back into his room. He locked the door then walked over to and opened the lone window. After looking over his shoulder one last time, he easily crawled out onto the balcony and activated his teleporter before vanishing in a blue blur.

Elsewhere, Bass was relaxing on the rooftop of one of the many cooperate buildings in the heart of the city; he lay on his back with his hands cushioning the back of his head and his legs crossed at the ankles. His deep crimson eyes gazed up at the deep blue, star-riddled sky as he bathed in the hoary luminescence of the full moon.

A swift haze of cerulean suddenly caught his attention and he lifted his head up, a pleased smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth upon seeing who it was, "…Stupid little blueberry…"

Rock smiled back, a light blush touching his cheeks, "Hello to you, too, arrogant chubby blackberry…" He took a few steps toward Bass before lying down next to him as he placed his left arm across the taller robot's torso and laid his head on Bass's left shoulder. The black robot in turn, rested his left arm around the small of Rock's back as he planted a small kiss to the small bot's helmet.

"I look forward to the day we'll be able to see each other without having to sneak out at night like this…" Rock mused softly.

"Yeah… But unless we want Wily to find out, we have to keep it under wraps for just a little while longer…" Bass looked up at the sky, "We both know if that old fool got wind of this, he'd rip me apart from wire to wire and fry my CPU…"

Rock whimpered at the gruesome image that popped into his mind and clung tighter to Bass, who affectionately rubbed the blue bomber's back to comfort him. "We've been doing pretty good thus far… no one knows about us. If we keep up the bitter rival façade, our secret will be safe…"

"…Uhm…." A deeper blush coated the younger male's face, but this time for a different reason, "…actually…"

The egotistical robot blinked and lifted his head up, propping the fins of his helmet so that his head stayed put. He gave Rock a soft look as the brunet male lifted his head up to stare eye-to-eye with Bass.

"…Protoman caught me sneaking me out last week and refused to let me leave until I told him what was going on…" Rock sighed in a defeated tone, shame filling his voice, "…I had no choice but to tell him the truth that you and I are going out… He's the only one I've told, I swear…"

The expression on Bass's face slowly changed to one of amusement, "So that's why he gave me the protective big brother attitude yesterday…" He chuckled smugly, "I'm surprised he didn't demand me to screw off and leave you alone…"

Rock had his face hidden in Bass's chest out of humiliation, and the black robot rolled his eyes in annoyance before tilting Rock's head up and kissing him deeply, shocking the blue robot's systems for a split second before Rock relaxed into the liplock.

"Stupid little blueberry…" Bass chastised when he pulled away, "Stop beating yourself up, there was no way you were getting past Protoman without giving him the whole truth…"

"…Mm, I guess you're right…" Rock laid his head back down, letting his fingers play with the purple gem on Bass's chest armor, his eyes seeing the faint "W" beneath the top layer of crystal.

Bass pressed the cross-shaped gem on his helmet, which detached the dual-finned head armor from his head and white earcones before he slipped it off , revealing a thick head of lavender hair. He shook his head a little to let the breeze through the silky locks before resting his head back against the rooftop and placing his helmet to the side. "Dumb thing gets so hot sometimes… might need a new one."

Rock simpered uncharacteristically, and pressed the blue switch on his forehead before slipping off his helmet and holding it up, "You could always use mine, it's perfect for you."

Bass gave an undignified look at the bright azure helmet; his expression clearly saying that he was about to lose his dinner, "You've overdosed on E-Tanks if you think I'm wearing a goddamn candy blue kiddie helmet."

Rock laughed and sat his helmet on the ground next to Bass's before giving a cute smile, "But, Bass, it'll look so good with your eyes!"

"I _strongly_ beg to differ…"

"And besides, _you're_ more of a kid seeing as you're younger than I am-"

"Only by seven years."

"I'm still more experienced than you."

"This coming from someone who's been defeated by me more than five times in a row."

With each retort, their faces got closer and closer until their foreheads and noses were pressed together. Rock and Bass glared at each other playfully until Rock broke the brief silence, "….How did we start dating again?"

Bass blinked in a dumbfounded fashion, his eyes darting to the side for a second before gazing back at Rock's, "…Wow, I'm not even sure… I think it just… happened."

"I can't remember if it was us accidentally kissing that one time, or if it was the time we got caught in King's fortress and were tied up in a…" Rock cleared his throat, "…_less_ than appropriate way."

Bass shrugged, "Either way… we're together, and I'll be damned if I'm letting _anyone_—human or robot—tear us apart. They'll have to rip me limb from limb and destroy all my circuitry first…" A thought suddenly popped in his head, "…Which reminds me… How's X doing?"

Rock pulled back to give himself and Bass some breathing room, "He's doing pretty well. He's about 45 percent complete. His head, upper arms, and torso are complete, so now we're working on his lower arms, his Buster, and his… uhm…" Rock went maroon in the face, "….."

Bass rolled his eyes, "You're such a prude, Rock… Just say crotch area, and get on with life."

Rock stuck his tongue out at Bass, "…_Pelvic region_…"

"See, was that so damned hard?"

It was Rock's turn to roll his eyes, "…How about the new robot Wily is working on? Does he have a name yet?"

Bass snorted, "Yeah, and a fitting one, too. _Zero_… Suits him perfectly because that girly-looking, sissy-bot is _nothing_ compared to my ass kicking prowess."

Rock mentally kicked Bass in the head for letting his ego get the best of him, "You never know Bass… Wily did say he's using Bassnium to make him… If that's the case, he might be equal to or, worst of all, _more_ powerful than either of us…"

"Pfft, as if…" the black robot exhaled a deep breath, "…But if for whatever reason that he somehow manages to overpower us… we can only rely on X to match him in power."

"I just hope Dr. Light finishes him before Wily finishes Zero…"

Bass nodded in agreement before the two settled back into relaxation, staring up at the sky. Rock stared at Bass's face and let his finger trace the purple markings that started below his dark red eyes and slid down to his lower jaw, "You know… I've always been curious…"

"…About?"

"…How in the world you started liking me…" Rock titled his head, "I mean, at first… you practically _hated_ me… You wanted me dead."

Bass glanced to the side, "I've never wanted you dead. I always fought you to prove myself as the stronger one…" He smirked, "Which I still intend on doing, boyfriend or not."

Rock facepalmed himself and sighed in defeat. "…You're hopeless."

Bass only snickered and continued, "To be honest, I'm not sure how I started having… _those_ kinds of feelings of you… It just sorta happened. It's hard to explain really…" He shrugged, "All I know it that I wanted you to myself and I always have the urge to snap someone's head off if they even so much as _looks_ at you the wrong way…"

Rock smiled at Bass's words, "…I guess it was the same with me… I always thought of you as my friend, but I think it turned into more while we were working together against King's forces…"

Bass answered back in a mock sweet voice, "And despite how shy you were, you managed to pony up the balls to tell me-"

"No, _you_ snuck into my room, rummaged through my things and found the confession note I wrote out…" Rock corrected him, flicking the lavender-head's nose.

"Details, details…" was all the black robot said, waving his hand to emphasis his point. "But even so… I'm surprised Wily even gave enough of a damn to give me an emotional program…"

"…That doesn't sound like Wily at all…" Rock raised an eyebrow, "…Maybe it was a mistake… He gave you that upgrade by error instead of a different one?"

Bass nibbled on the corner of his lip, cocking his head up to the sky, "Yeah… that sounds more like him… Ch, it's not like he can uninstall it now…"

"….Oh crap…"

"…What?"

Rock gave Bass a sickly look, "I just thought of something completely stupid… What if Wily gives Zero an emotional program, Zero meets X, and they fall in love with each other like we did?"

Bass's eyes and mouth twitched violently, and his face couldn't decide whether to show a look of pure disgust or pure terror. He settled on both, "Th-That… that's… _NO_. I'm not even going to think about that… That's just… noooo…. _Absolutely fucking not;_ I refuse to—Fuck you, Rock, that image is _never_ getting out of my head now. Thank you _so_ much for scarring me for life…"

Rock snickered at the putrid blush showing on Bass's cheeks, "S-Sorry, Bass…"

"You suck, Rock… you just suck…"

Bass tried to cover his reddening face with his hands, but another pair grabbed his wrists, prying them away from his face before a soft pair of lips pressed themselves against his. It took a split second for Bass to realize that it was Rock kissing him before the black robot smirked mentally and wiggled his wrists out of Rock's grasp, wrapping his arms around the younger blue robot's small waist, tugging him closer. Rock giggled into the liplock, deepening it as he slid his arms around Bass's neck, mewling in content.

Bass nipped at Rock's bottom lip before driving his tongue between Rock's lips, engaging in a lustful tongue war with the brunet, drawing another mewl from Rock. The blue robot moved so that he was resting between Bass's legs, and he let out a surprised moan when he felt the hands on his back slide down to grope at his armored rear. The smirk in Bass's mind widened, his fingers working nimbly to remove the irritating armor, but a loud beep broke his concentration.

"Bass, you disobedient heap of scrap metal! Where the hell are you?"

Bass unwillingly pulled out of the kiss, groaning angrily as he pressed the side of his left earcone to answer the greatly unwanted call, "I'm in the city, old man. Don't have a heart attack…" He narrowed his eyes, "Actually, no, _please_ have a heart attack so I won't have to deal with your wrinkly ass anymore…"

"…Why you insolent little-"

Bass quickly cut the connection before Wily could further insult him, gifting Rock with an apologetic look as he stroked his cheek, "…Only a matter of time, Rock…" Bass was never one to be sympathetic to anyone. Rock was the only exception, and Rock was the only one allowed to see this side of Bass.

Rock gave a sad smile, nuzzling his face into Bass's hand, "Only a matter of time, Bass…"

The two rose to their feet as they grabbed their helmets before meeting in one last loving kiss; they held liplock for as long as they could before they parted in need of breath. The two smiled at each other before Bass took a few steps back from Rock, his smile turning into his signature smirk, "Love you, stupid little blueberry."

Rock rolled his eyes and chuckled lightheartedly, "Love you, too, arrogant chubby blackberry…"

"Until next time…" The two shared a final longing gaze before teleporting back to their respective homes in black and blue blurs.


End file.
